


Golden

by CloudDreamer



Series: Trail of Silk [3]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Drowning, Nightmares, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDreamer/pseuds/CloudDreamer
Summary: A dream.
Series: Trail of Silk [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557157
Kudos: 6





	Golden

If Victoria stands still, she drowns.

Dragged down beneath the waves of her own mind. Her mouth fills with water, and she coughs, desperate for a breath that isn’t coming. 

Touch. 

Hands wrap around her shoulders. Pulling her. They don’t move to free her. Instead, they tear at her clothes, at her skin. The cold reaches through her bones, pounding through her. They’re her hands. Her fingers. All coming from the same core, the same screaming mass of limbs and flesh.

She breaks the surface, pushing off the hands, only to see all the others in the waves, their bodies limp and almost indistinguishable from the refuse. Thrown away like trash. The tears mingle with the sea, and she can’t tell where she ends and it begins. 

All the people she’s lost. Not all of them to death. 

Her own hands are red. Sticky. All the good she’d seen in her violence once gone. Evaporated, like the mist that’s slowly rising. Concealing her vision. Trapping her.


End file.
